1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless Internet service access method and apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a wireless Internet service access method and apparatus thereof for eliminating the complexity to access the corresponding site in many steps and accessing directly the corresponding site with the use of a string.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Currently, in accessing the wireless Internet from a mobile terminal, a user presses a special key indicated as, for example, magicn, ez-i, nate and accesses a wireless portal site. But there is a disadvantage that only the mobile communication company involved in manufacturing the terminal can provide such service. Different wireless portal sites can be accessed only if the user inputs directly an English domain name with the use of a key pad of the mobile terminal. So it is more difficult to access portal sites which are not operated by the mobile communication company.
FIG. 1 illustrates a mobile Internet service method according to the prior art.
In step S110, the user inputs an Internet service request button, in step S115, a corresponding web browser is executed, in step S120, a predetermined web site is accessed. The user has to access the predetermined site first, then the user can access a web site that he wants to visit. That is, in step S130, the user enters a website address of a web server to access, in step S135, the mobile terminal is connected with the web server corresponding to the website.
The above conventional method is inconvenient since the user is required to press buttons several times to access the predetermined site. Moreover, because a user is charged once the web browser is executed, the user pays unnecessary fees before accessing the demanded website.
There are some methods for eliminating such inconvenience and improving the user access of the wireless Internet. Examples of, the methods include accessing the Internet with the use of a number, a call back URL, SMS, a bar code and icon. Here, the call back URL accesses a corresponding site when the URL of the wireless portal is inputted to the short message service (SMS) and the send button is clicked. If the corresponding site transmits the call back URL character message to the terminal of the user, the user may register the received URL in the bookmark and access the web site by way of the bookmark.
However, because such methods receive access information from an external (separate) apparatus and store the received access information in the terminal, the terminal cannot access directly the Internet site with the use of such methods.
So, the conventional wireless Internet service access method is complicated and requires unnecessary time and fees.